


More Haiku

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-13
Updated: 2002-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More WoT haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Very early work. Please forgive. ;)

**Warder**  
Listen, obey, help  
A bond, protect to the death  
Better mine than hers

 **S’redit**  
Great gray leathery  
Beasts raised by the descendants  
Of the great Hawking

 **Wolves**  
Dark shapes hunt slayer  
Wolfbrother to Lord Perrin  
Running with the pack


End file.
